warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Imogene Rockwell
"I am not a smartass, I'm a goddamn genius! Listen and learn." Imogene Antoinette Rockwell is the adopted daughter of time traveler Trent Rockwell, who was born as Trevor Grant and was an assistant of Albert Einstein in the 1940s. She never met her biological father, and her mother died when she was young. A true genius with multiple doctor titles, the young daredevil was chosen by Caretaker Claudia Donovan to lead the Warehouse's new science department. Imogene's Story Imogene Rockwell was born as Imogene Michaels. She was the only child of Eileen Michaels, a camera woman who traveled around the world with an archaeologist to document history. Not much is known about her father, aside from the fact that he is or was probably some kind of demon. In summer 2008, Eileen and her team visited Egypt and came back to the states with a mummy and her whole grave. They took the phenomenal discovery to Eureka, where GD could provide them with the right circumstances to open the grave. However, something went horribly wrong. A swarm of deadly insects was released during their exploration. They deprived bodies of all the water they had in order to survive. While the insects could eventually be caught and killed, it was too late for Eileen. She had already been found dead. Imogene, who was still a baby at the time, bounced around foster homes for the following four years, until Doctor Trent Rockwell stumbled across her name in a file and decided to adopt her. While they didn’t live in Eureka, they often visited the town full of geniuses. Imogene fit right in, so nobody was surprised when she convinced her father to move there in time for her to start her freshman year at Tesla High School. Previously, she’d been homeschooled. Once she graduated from high school at age 16, she headed to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology to start collecting degrees. She studied 8 years to get 5 doctorates, and returned to Eureka when she was 24. There she started her first serious relationship, with a young man called Tristan Rivers. He was the son of a scientist who works for GD, and just like Imogene, he followed his parent’s footsteps. Imogene never liked to commit to anyone or anything, but the two of them grew very close during the following four years. She was about ready to admit that those forever lasting relationships might not be completely stupid and made up, when tragedy stroke. An experiment in his mother’s lab went horribly wrong, causing Tristan to drown in the middle of the room. Imogene was a mess after she lost her boyfriend, but she fought to get back on track. She tried her best to brush aside her grief and longing to focus on her job. The problem with that was that the building she worked at was the same one he’d died in, and she was bombarded with memories every damn day. It was almost a year later when Claudia Donovan offered her a job at her freshly established research laboratory at Warehouse 13. Imogene was hesitant at first, but as soon as she realized what she would be paid for, she eagerly agreed. Not only did the Warehouse offer her a challenge and an adventure, it also granted her a change of scenery and a new home. She finally got a fresh start. TBC... Physical Appearance Imogene is 5' 4" (163 cm) tall, and she has pale skin. Her eyes and hair are brown, although the latter is a much darker shade. The woman’s ears and tongue are pierced, and she has a few tattoos. Behind her left ear is a little sun, representing her mother whose name meant “shining one”, and on the back of her neck she got a small but artful clock in honor of her father, the time traveler. Those aren’t all, but they’re the most meaningful for her. Skills & Powers All in all, Imogene’s greatest strong suit is science. She’s an ace in mathematics, physics, chemistry, archeology and astronomy, and has doctorates in all of the aforementioned fields. She plays the guitar, and became an expert in Native American history after she found out about her mother’s roots. The young woman is also one hell of a good driver, no matter how many passengers already told her to take it down a notch. She drives fast and risky, but never caused a single accident. Her car, which she’s had for almost eight years, doesn’t even have a single scratch despite her race driver attitude. As an unidentified type of demoness, Imogene also possesses various supernatural abilities. Many of them are useful to manipulate others. For example, she can sense what people are afraid of and make them believe their worst fears are coming true. She can disguise herself as someone’s consciousness in their own heads, causing her words to echo in their minds in their own voice. It’s a specified form of telepathy she’s capable of. She can also teleport herself and others, and she can generate and control fire to a certain extent. Claudia once told her that, due to her demonic side, Imogene is immune to the effects of many artifacts and can defend herself against most others. That makes her the ideal candidate for the Warehouse’s laboratory. Personality & Habits While Imogene is generally a very sharp minded and clearly thinking person, her daredevil attitude can switch off every reasonable bit of her brain at once. She’s always chasing a challenge, preferably on the streets or in a laboratory. She likely took over that reckless sense for adventure and discovery from her adoptive father. And that’s not all they have in common. Just like her Dad, Imogene goes for it when she sees something she likes. That “rule” also applies to people. Trent’s charm is known all around town, and Imogene grew up to have a similar reputation. Except that many people think she’s heartless, which isn’t true by a long shot. Her heart’s broken, but it’s still beating and hurting. She lives every day like it’s her last, because she’s seen how quickly everything can be over, but deep down she carries a lot of pain around with her. Relationships Trent Rockwell (née Trevor Grant, adoptive father) Time traveler Trevor Grant, who founded Eureka under his real name and later bought it under his alias, stumbled across Imogene while looking through GD’s files. He read what happened to her mother, and that she didn’t officially have a father. Trevor never had kids himself because he was too focused on his job before, but he decided to take this chance and adopt Imogene. They found common ground rather quickly, and the girl easily accepted him as her family. And not just because he keeps on buying her the most expensive tech out there. Eileen Michaels (mother, deceased) While Imogene can’t really remember her mother, that doesn’t stop her from missing her. The mere knowledge of all the things she never got to see and do with her own child makes the young woman mourn for her. Claudia Donovan (@TheTeslaQueen, employer) While the agents work under Steve’s orders, Imogene works directly for the Caretaker. They often team up for experiments in the lab. Zane Donovan (friend) Zane used to be Eureka’s resident troublemaker. A mischievous and ingenious flirt, he was exactly the kind of person young Imogene wanted to become. Much to the dismay of his wife Jo, the head of security at Global Dynamics, he supported her rebellious side ever since she firstly asked for his help. He’s also the one who recommended her to his cousin Claudia. Ronja Mohr (co-worker) Ronja and Imogene have a rather complicated relationship. On one hand, they admire each other’s intellect and strength. But on the other hand, Ronja quickly figured out that the other girl brought trouble. The medical examiner spent her life trying to be someone and make her parents proud, and while she does have a rebellious side, Imogene pushes the boundaries much too far for her taste. They’ve already had several arguments about that. Kyra MacQueen (surrogate sister) Kyra and Imogene are sort of like Claudia’s fourth and fifth daughters, although they’re not biologically related to the Caretaker. They formed a kind a sisterly bond pretty soon after the younger girl arrived at the Warehouse. However, while Kyra is not the most innocent person out there and she doesn’t think much of authority, it’s clear that Imogene is the one practicing her corruption skills in their friendship. She drags Kyra into trouble as often as she can. Tristan Rivers (ex-boyfriend) Tristan was Imogene’s boyfriend. They were very close and she had a hard time recovering when he died a few years into their relationship. Trivia * Her mother, Eileen Michaels, was a canon character on Syfy's Eureka. She had her first and last appearance in the Season 3 episode "Show Me the Mummy", where she was portrayed by Tricia Collins. * The identity of her biological father is unknown, although Imogene did her research and listed a few suspects. Most of them are men her mother worked with, including Dr. Sebastian Marx, but so far she's deemed them all unlikely candidates. * Apparently, no one knows for sure if she inherited her demonic side from Eileen or her father. * Thanks to her wealthy adoptive father, it's nearly impossible for her to run out of money. * She has more than one car and a few motorcycles, but she has a definite favorite: Her black Mercedes Benz, which she nicknamed "Nova". PicsArt 05-11-12.49.04.png PicsArt 05-10-08.50.22.png PicsArt 05-10-08.54.54.png PicsArt 05-10-09.03.57.png PicsArt 05-10-09.07.43.png PicsArt 05-10-09.13.10.png Category:Warehouse Staff Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:All Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Eureka Category:Belladonna's Blossoms Category:Born: 2000s Category:Born: February Category:Adopted Category:Demons Category:Characters: Beyond Human Category:Staff of Warehouse 13